


Texting

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Deutsch | German, M/M, Married Life, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Texting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	1. Chapter 1

**9.14 Uhr**

John?

**SH**

 

**9.16 Uhr**

Was Sherlock? Ich muss arbeiten

**JW**

 

**9.17 Uhr**

Mir ist langweilig.

**SH**

 

**9.25 Uhr**

Hat Lestrade nichts für dich?

**JW**

 

**9.26 Uhr**

Es ist fast so als ob die Verbrecher mit Absicht nichts unternehmen.

**SH**

 

**9.32 Uhr**

Armer Sherlock

**JW**

**9.33 Uhr**

Sarkasmus?

**SH**

 

**9.37 Uhr**

Ich weiss nicht

vielleicht

**JW**

 

**9.38 Uhr**

Mir ist immer noch langweilig!

**SH**

 

**9.49 Uhr**

John?

**SH**

 

**10.13 Uhr**

JOHN?

**SH**

 

**10.26 Uhr**

JOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHNNNN!!!

**SH**

 

**10.30 Uhr**

Stell dir vor ich muss hier arbeiten!

Geh Lestrade nerven

**JW**

**10.31 Uhr**

Ich sagte doch der hat nichts

**SH**

**10.37 Uhr**

Nicht mal ältere Fälle?

**JW**

**10.38 Uhr**

Zu anspruchslos

**SH**

**10.43 Uhr**

Wie wäre es wenn du die Sauerei aus der Spüle entfernst!

**JW**

**10.44 Uhr**

Ach nein. Dann müsste ich ja aufstehen

**SH**

**10.56 Uhr**

Eigentlich war das keine Frage

Es wäre nämlich ganz nett wenn ich heute Abend das Geschirr abwaschen könnte.

Das sich wegen dir auf den Tisch gestapelt hat.

**JW**

**10.57 Uhr**

Wasch es doch im Bad.

**SH**

**11.16 Uhr**

Aber natürlich.

Und wann hast du unser Bad mit deinen Experimenten in Beschlag genommen?

Du machst die Spüle sauber!

**JW**

**11.17 Uhr**

Sonst was?

**JW**

**11.29 Uhr**

Mach es einfach

**JW**

**11.30 Uhr**

Aber ich brauch es noch

**SH**

**12.11 Uhr**

Das klebrige verkohltes Etwas? Ok behalte es.

Übrigens ich habe überlegt Mycroft heute zum essen einzuladen

**JW**

**12.12 Uhr**

Das würdest du nicht wagen

**SH**

**12.13 Uhr**

Meinst du er würde es essen?

**SH**

**12.20 Uhr**

Jetzt übertreibst du aber

**JW**

**12.23 Uhr**

Das letzte mal hat er auch einfach meinen Kuchen gegessen

**SH**

**12\. 34 Uhr**

Du wolltest ihn ja nicht.

**JW**

**12.35 Uhr**

Das heisst aber noch lange nicht das ihn Mycroft verschlingen kann

Ausserdem hätte ich vielleicht ein Stück gegessen wenn ich in der Baker Street gewesen wäre

**SH**

**12.54 Uhr**

Du warst den ganzen Tag vor der Tür

du hättest nur rein kommen müssen

**JW**

**12.55 Uhr**

Dann hätte ich den Verdächtigen verpasst

**SH**

**13.12 Uhr**

John?

**SH**

**13.23 Uhr**

Ich arbeite immer noch hier

und ausserdem hast du an dem Tag niemanden beobachtet

ausser die Zigarette in deiner Hand

**JW**

**13.24 Uhr**

Das stimmt nicht

**SH**

**13.24 Uhr**

Ich habe gesagt ich höre auf

**SH**

**13.25 Uhr**

Auch wenn es so langweilig ist

**SH**

**13.47 Uhr**

Ok Mycroft kommt doch nicht zum Abendessen

Viel Spass

**JW**

**15.24 Uhr**

Du hältst dich wohl für sehr klug.

Mir meinen Bruder auf den Hals zu hätzen

**SH**

**15.25 Uhr**

Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir

**SH**

**15.26 Uhr**

Ich schicke dir deine Schwester auch nicht hinter her

**SH**

**15.37 Uhr**

Ich denke du redest nicht mehr mit mir

**JW**

**15.38 Uhr**

Sei nicht dumm. Ich schreibe dir gerade.

**SH**

**16.06 Uhr**

John?

**SH**

**16.28 Uhr**

JOHN?

**SH**

**16.31 Uhr**

Das war nicht so gemeint. Du weist das du nicht dumm bist.

**SH**

**16.32 Uhr**

Ich finde dich klug

**SH**

**16.37 Uhr**

Ich weis doch. Bin gleich Zuhause

Bringe Pizza mit

Was bestimmtes?

**JW**

**16.38 Uhr**

Das selbe wie immer

brauchst du noch lange?

**SH**

**16.43 Uhr**

Eine Weile

Code für den Detektiv zum entschlüsseln

:-*

**JW**

**16.45 Uhr**

John das ist so offensichtlich

**SH**

**16.47 Uhr**

Aber ich :-* 

ganz oft wenn du nach Hause kommst

**SH**

**16.55 Uhr**

Vor der Tür :-)

**JW**


	2. Texting

**9.14 am** John? **SH**

**9.16 am** What Sherlock? I have to work **JW**

**9.17 am** I'm bored. **SH**

**9.25 am** Has Lestrade nothing for you? **JW**

**9.26 am** It's almost as if the criminals do nothing on purpose. **SH**

**9.32 am** Poor Sherlock **JW**

**9.33 am** Sarcasm? **SH**

**9.37 am** I don’t know maybe **JW**

**9.38 am** I’m still bored! **SH**

**9.49 am** John? **SH**

**10.13 am** JOHN? **SH**

**10.26 am** JOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHNNNN!!!  **SH**

**10.30 am** Imagine I have to work here! Go on Lestrade nerves! **JW**

**10.31 am** I told you that he has nothing. **SH**

**10.37 am** Not even older cases? **JW**

**10.38 am** Too undemanding **SH**

**10.43 am** How about if you remove the mess from the sink! **JW**

**10.44 am** Oh no. Then I would have to get up. **SH**

**10.56 am** Actually, that wasn’t a question. It would be nice if I could wash the dishes in the evening. This has been stacked on the table because of you. **JW**

**10.57 am** Wash it the bathroom. **SH**

**11.16 am ** But of course.  And when do you have our bath full with your experiments?  You make the sink clean! **JW**

**11.17 am** Or what? **SH**

**11.29 am** Just do it **JW**

**11.30 am** But I still need it **SH**

**12.11 pm** The sticky charred something? Ok keep it. Incidentally I considered inviting Mycroft to dinner today **JW**

**12.12 pm** You wouldn’t dare **SH**

**12.13 pm** Do you think he would eat it? **SH**

**12.20 pm** Now you're exaggerating but **JW**

**12.23 pm** He also has eaten my cake the last time **SH**

**12.34 pm** You don’t wanted it **JW**

**12.35 pm** That isn’t a reason that Mycroft can devour everything Also, I might have eaten a piece of it if I had been in the Baker Street **SH**

**12.54 pm** You were the whole day in front of the door you only have to come in **JW**

**12.55 pm** Then I would have missed the suspect **SH**

**1.12 pm** John? **SH**

**1.23 pm** I'm still working here and also you have watched out for no one that day except the cigarette in your hand **JW**

**1.24 pm** That's not true **SH**

**1.24 pm** I said I stop it **SH**

**1.25 pm** Even if it is so boring **SH**

**1.47 pm** Ok Mycroft doesn’t comes to dinner Have Fun **JW**

**3.24 pm** You think you're very clever. To send my brother to me **SH**

**3.25 pm** I no longer talk to you **SH**

**3.26 pm** I don’t send your sister after you **SH**

**3.37 pm** I thought you no longer talk to me **JW**

**3.38 pm** Don’t be stupid. I’m texting you **SH**

**4.06 pm** John? **SH**

**4.28 pm** JOHN? **SH**

**4.31 pm** I didn’t mean it like that. You know you're not stupid. **SH**

**4.32 pm** I think you're smart **SH**

**4.37 pm** I know that. I'll be home in time I bring pizza. Something special? **JW**

**4.38 pm** The same as always Do you need a long time? **SH**

**4.43 pm** A while. Code for the detective to decode : - * **JW**

**4.45 pm** John that is so obvious **SH**

**4.47 pm** But I : - * quite often when you come home **SH**

**4.55 pm** At the door :-) **JW**


End file.
